


My Love

by Ginbean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginbean/pseuds/Ginbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi does something uncharacteristic and Oikawa makes him regret it. </p><p>(Kindaichi suffers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

Oikawa began to hum, a smile blooming across his lips.

_No._

Like moths summoned to the flame, Hanamaki and Matsukawa poked their heads over, stopping mid-conversation as the humming grew louder.

_Oikawa no._

“I’m gonna treat you right…” The lyrics were quiet at first, Oikawa’s eyes flicking up underneath long lashes to look at Iwaizumi with more _shit-eating smugness than any one man rightly deserved to have._

He dropped his water bottle and grabbed, flushing as Oikawa dodged his flail and skipped out of his range.

“I’ll do you every night-”

“ _Myyyyy love!”_ Hanamaki and Matsukawa chimed in, the former deadpan and straight-faced while the latter threw in some jazz hands.

“SHUT UP-!”

“I wanna be your man! Your lover and your friend, I’m gonna love you true! I wanna be the one you come home to _oOOO_ -!” Oikawa sang, pitch wavering as he danced away from Iwaizumi before turning into a shriek as he flat out ran. “Iwa-chan no! It was really sweet!”

“ **I’M GOING TO PUNCH YOUR FUCKING FACE IN, SHITTYKAWA!** ”

Kindaichi, generally too precious for this world and all it’s obvious as hell indications, glanced at Kunimi for answers.

“Apparently Iwaizumi-san made a really embarrassing confession to Oikawa-san to cheer him up.” Kunimi responded without even being prompted, refolding his towel to set it on the bench.

“Embarrassing? Embarrassing how?” Kindaichi inquired, eyes glancing back at their senpai as one half raced around the gym in equal parts rage and desperate terror while the other was now singing something about showing their hearts and souls.

“Embarrassing like putting a letter in someone’s shoe locker, asking them to come up to the roof after school.”

Kindaichi shut up, face immediately turning red as every drop of blood he had went to heating his ears.

“ _Especially_ ,” Kunimi added, rather mercilessly, “since it was right before both people had practice and they could have just met up outside the clubroom.”

“ _I WASN’T THINKING OKAY!?_ ” The spiker finally snapped, turning even redder when Kunimi let out a short, soft laugh.

 _‘Fuck he’s pretty._ ’

“It’s fine,” He said after a moment, reaching up and touching Kindaichi’s forearm, just underneath the elbow with his fingers. Calloused as they were, the touch was subtle and featherlight, doing nothing to help the taller male’s flush as he grimaced down at his partner. “You’re cute when you overthink.”

“Cute…?” Kindaichi muttered, brow furrowing. “That’s not something any guy would be happy hearing.”

“Really? I can think of a few people who wouldn’t mind.” Kunimi replied, letting Kindaichi’s arm go and turning back to the court. A little too conscious of that, Kindaichi rubbed the spot and swallowed nervously.

“Well you better not be going around calling anyone else that. You’re dating _me_ right now, remember?”

There was a precious moment of silence as Kunimi looked at him, wide-eyed and a little surprised.

… For some reason, that made him flush _even more_. “What!?”

“Oh man…” His friend started laughing, louder and impossibly embarrassed. “You’re so-” He was cut off as Oikawa ran straight past the pair, dodging a volleyball and crying with laughter.

“But I really loved your singing, Iwa-chan! You really don’t need to be so embarra-KYOKEN _NO-!_ ” The setter squawked, a second too late as Kyoutani appeared out of _fucking nowhere_ and tackled him straight mid-waist, sending the both of them flying backwards, nearly hitting Iwaizumi who barely veered out of the way in time.

Thusly settled atop a groaning Oikawa, Kyoutani glanced at Iwaizumi before getting up, dusting himself off.

“So what’re you guys doing?”

“... listen, I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic but-”

“... spending your time with this crazy guy, whose eyes were wide open for you…” Matsukawa trailed off as Hanamaki turned away, snorting into his hand.

“WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT WHOLE SONG MEMORIZED!?”

“Uhm. Weren’t we going to start practice?”

  
_Hold on to my heart...  
… and my heart will carry you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. \o/
> 
> [The song in question.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ss_IoKQL2YA)


End file.
